


Lost but won 雖敗猶榮

by kakakc



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 那麼多年以來，回想起一九七六年裡所發生的事，Niki Lauda總覺得他輸給了賽道上的風雨，卻贏過了灼傷他的火炎。





	Lost but won 雖敗猶榮

那麼多年以來，回想起一九七六年裡所發生的事，Niki Lauda總覺得他輸給了賽道上的風雨，卻贏過了灼傷他的火炎。

他追求完美。但他並非盲目的傻子、更不像某個一頭熱只憑著一股衝勁便坐上賽車中的傢伙一樣，他清楚這世上沒有完美，人力的計算再精巧也並非絕對，這就是為甚麼當危險因素高於20%他便會退出一樣。

然而當日在紐伯靈，所有賽車手聚首一堂，舉起手支持他的卻只有寥寥幾人。

他孤注一擲。為了甚麼。連他自己都質疑自己為何坐進那輛於雨霧裡轟轟作響的死亡機器裡。

相隔於跑道上，人來人往之間他和James Hunt的目光相遇了。然後他們都知道這場冒著性命危險的較量是為了甚麼。

 

──目標總是在終點線後。而你必須堅持到最後才有幸目睹那光景。

 

他們直視著對方，發現追根究柢他們都恨不得能夠在那一秒裡便分出高下。不論生死。

 

※

 

「──那之後，你聽見雨聲時會害怕嗎？」

黑暗中，意大利蒙扎的酒店內，窗外下著滂沱大雨。

遠雷和閃光，忽遠忽近，如鬼魅一般遊走於四壁上的陰影。

James Hunt近乎耳語一樣地詢問。

 

他們躺在同一張大床上，當然並非單獨兩人：James的左手還被一個半裸的紅髮女子壓著，身後大概躺著另一個人，連是男或女他都想不起來了；而他的死敵──傳媒和大部份的人皆如此認定──Niki Lauda正躺在另一邊。皺緊著眉，因為宿醉。

非常少見、難得的宿醉。原因是一眾車手為了慶祝對方近乎英雄式一般克服了可怕的意外、第一次回到跑道上還成功地完成了賽事而辦的派對。這也是為甚麼現在他們落得共享同一個酒店房間內的詭異情況。

James並非真心想讓對方聽見，但他還是忍不住問。

他想伸手摸向那張半毀的臉，卻遲遲不敢落下。

 

「……我怎麼可能害怕那種東西。」

Niki卻突然開口了，並緩緩睜開眼睛，顯然並非真正的熟睡。表情顯得不太滿意，一半大概是因為宿醉、另一半則是針對James的提問。

沒有預料對方還醒著的James不禁怔住了，除了搖擺不定的影子遊移於兩人身上，他不知道該如何接應下去。

所以兩人還是直視著對方。

 

Niki咕囉了一句德語打斷了奇異的沉默，James還沒判斷出是否為髒話的時候對方已經翻過身坐起於床沿，回過頭來一臉不耐煩的問：

「你醒來了嗎？出去露台透透氣吧。」

像是要宣戰一般的預兆，在James聽來卻更像是某種暗示。

 

恐懼到底是…

 

※

 

相隔多年後，他們都從賽車道上退下來了。James在娛樂界裡混得如魚得水，彷彿這世上若從來沒有發明輪胎這種東西的存在，他就是只為了成為聚光燈下的名星而生一般。James Hunt的名字幾乎家喻戶曉，而且當然都是女孩們，討論著他的金髮藍眼、健碩胸膛，而他也樂得享受。另一方面，Niki則寫過幾本書、自傳的銷量並不錯，最後卻還是回到老家開了一間飛機公司。他向來皆清楚自己是為了機器而生的，終身得在馬達之間打轉。

而在博洛尼亞那個小型飛機場上──不知為何又是意大利──老實說，他們並非偶遇。Niki是故意在那裡等著他的。因為他想看看當年奪走了他的獎杯的傢伙過得怎樣了（雖然某方面而言是他棄權了）。老實說當年他們是有點不歡而散的。他甚至沒有說再見或恭喜便和太太乘著直升機離開了，從窗外看著那個接受歡呼喝采、被花環和女孩子包圍的男人…一切都隨著景物離得很遠很遠。

 

那一刻有一根刺橫在那裡。一直待到現在。

 

然而，交談的結果超乎他想像，那傢伙比他想像中還要耿耿於懷。

James在博洛尼亞的機場上指控他在日本的決賽上逃走了。他們本可以到達最後的，看看那終點的光景。

Niki Lauda發現自己當下無法認同，他總是相信天氣由上天操控，決擇卻是人自己選定的。身不由己也怨不了人。他從來覺得自己能理直氣壯地審視別人，賽場上發生意外他還可以冷靜地分析是哪個賽車手的失誤而做成的。即使是自己。他願意承擔退賽的後果，失去冠軍的位置，因為他有無法失去的東西，這是讓他今天還能站在這裡跟James Hunt交談的原因。因此當他看著對方轉頭大踏步地離開走向機艙時，Niki心底裡仍覺得有些忿忿不平、說不上完全的舒坦，但至少他們說上話了。

那根刺好像退落了不少，說不定也許他只是有點難以接受這麼多年來兩人不再交疊的道路而己。

而在一九七六年的時候他們明明並肩在跑道上疾行。

 

※

 

恐懼到底是…

James Hunt張開眼睛，看見站在他前方背對著他的身影，那一年意大利的深夜裡他隨著對方走出露台，密麻麻的雨水如珠串般正沿著屋檐滑下，敲響破碎於啞金色的邊沿扶手上。深吸一口氣，納入胸膛內的是屬於九月微涼的空氣。他們本該一無所懼，卻在六星期前經歷了近乎生與死的賽事。

左手不自覺地習慣性拿出了口袋裡的打火機來把玩。事實上他莫名地感到煩躁，剛剛感覺像被對方看光了一樣。雖然他對於赤裸這種事一點也不陌生。

他沒留意到剛回頭看見他這動作的Niki退開了一步。

他手中的打火機一明一滅，猶如遠處劃過的閃電，一直到Niki不得不出聲：

「…對於火之類的有點難以克服的恐懼。」

 

James仰頭之快幾乎把兩人都嚇到了。

 

「…你說甚麼？」他近乎不敢相信他的耳朵，得沿著對方的視線落在自己手中的小玩意，才慢半拍的問：「你、害怕火？」

「我不會用害怕這個字眼。」Niki皺了皺眉，彷彿他在大驚小怪甚麼微不足道的事：「是還沒有克服過來而己。那些腦袋裝水的醫生說我是心理陰影甚麼的，我既然活下來了，最難撐的時刻都撐過去了，沒甚麼好怕的。只是需要一點時間調整。」

 

James沒想像過能夠在有生之年聽見Niki如此坦誠的相告。他過了良久才敢開口詢問，彷彿深怕打破這一刻的平靜而透徹的氣氛：

「…你是怎樣發現的？」

Niki沉默了下來。抱著手，彷彿衡量了一陣子才決定和盤托出：

「…從醫院回到家裡，第一次自己點起了爐火，只是想煮點甚麼別老是依賴太太而己；卻在火焰升起的一瞬間，連自己都還沒反應過來之前已經先縮手、猛地往後退了。」

他深呼吸了一大口氣，彷彿事到如今既然都把這說出來了便沒甚麼好介懷的，隨意地聳了聳肩跟對手說：「之後每次看見火苗之類的東西都會想到污血啊、灼傷、被困在車裡時的封閉感之類的。」

James聽著，並怔怔地看著他好半晌，彷彿在理解或想像著那樣的情況，然後下一刻便一臉不適地轉首往露台外靠去：

「…抱歉我好像要吐了。」

「又不是比賽你吐甚麼。」引得Niki不禁直翻白眼。

 

※

 

駕著飛機離開博洛尼亞機場後，脾氣冷靜下來，Niki才想起另一件驚心的事：他差點害James Hunt丟命。

聽他剛才所說的不難知道他在東京富士山決賽那一天開始便把命豁出去了。可是當Niki Lauda選擇了離席之時，他的決定不只是自己一人承擔，還註定左右了James Hunt的。當他退出之時，便決定了再也沒有甚麼阻擋於James與死神爭奪那個第一之位的獎杯。

他們一直以來恐懼的總是自己更多於對手，卻往往影響了對方而不自知。

他這才領悟到自己左右了這個男人的大半生。

這世上沒有如果。

但他開始無法不想：如果那天他戰勝了恐懼完成了賽事會怎樣。

 

※

 

「你說你知道何謂恐懼。」

下著雨的露台之上，James擦了擦嘴角然後站直起來，他猜想自己的臉色大概有點蒼白，但他至少找回了站起來的氣力──一直以來都是這樣，把一切拋棄後他便有走下去的勇氣：

「我看見賽車時、或者想起你的意外，也是類似的感覺。」

Niki挑了挑眉：「如果你認為是因為你支持讓那場比賽舉行而間接導致我的意外的話─」

「噢相信我！我並沒有如此偉大的愧疚感、而更像是……」James想失笑，卻發現接續不了下去。

 

因為再說下去，他便得承認自己在知曉Niki Lauda將會重回賽場之時，除了和所有人一樣驚愕之外，他還有一種自己已經徹底輸了的戰悚。

到底這個人的執著是甚麼？如果不是為了速度，但又愛惜生命的人，為何在經歷了一趟生死鬼門關走過一回的人還會在六星期後便再次出現在比賽場上？

他無法理解。他愈來愈讀不懂Niki Lauda的為人。

 

Niki背著手，看著他思考了一陣子問：「你害怕同樣的事會發生在你身上？」

「那只是一半。」James甩了甩手，說：「另一半的恐懼是，發生在我的身上時，我能否像你一般毫不受到動搖地再次站起來。」

他並非不願意承認軟弱。在傳媒、贊助商或女粉絲面前他大概做不到，但在這個他絕對視之為敬佩對象的男人卻並沒有太多保留的餘地。畢竟對方都知道不是嗎？他們是最接近的，在每個轉彎或賽道上，經歷一模一樣的恐懼。

也許可以裝模作樣，卻絕對無法隱瞞。

 

──更何況，對方才跟自己坦誠了不會輕易跟任何人分享的事，他總得禮尚往來坦白一點吧。

這樣想著的James搓著手，在Niki看來卻更像是焦慮的樣子，他大概能猜想出這是自信滿滿的James Hunt第一次願意在任何人面前示弱。所以他想了一陣子後說：

「我並非毫無動搖。太太甚至還說我有點自虐傾向，她問我為何要走到這一步。肉體上的痛苦的確會轉化成心理上的痛苦，可是也只有依靠心理上的強韌才能夠克服過肉身上的苦楚。我這樣說你明白嗎？」

Nik乾脆伸手撥開自己前額上稀薄的髮，露出那些猙獰的疤痕：「我並不害怕這些傷口，但我得感謝你。畢竟是你讓我有足夠的心理準備去挑戰那些痛楚的說。我需要一個目標，而你剛好出現在電視螢幕上──害怕被你追上、被你奪走冠軍。所以想趕快回到賽場上。」

 

他頓了一頓，一本正經的說：

「James，相信我，恐懼是原動力，幸褔或快樂才是弱點。」

 

「…你根本是本末倒置。」

James忍不住笑了起來。那張好看的臉卻彎起了近乎悽愴一般的笑臉，那樣的難過。這次他終於不再是只為了害怕同樣的事也許會發生在自己身上的膽小鬼，而是因為眼前這個為了和自己競賽到最後、即使是要跟死神搏鬥也非要回來不可的男人。

由此他終於讀懂了他。難以置信的。

 

他湊過去，近乎胡亂地、故意的想借醉偷一個吻甚麼的，Niki卻比誰都反應得更快，退開了。

 

──他維持著他一貫認真嚴謹從沒有放下過防備的眼神看著他，讓他無法造次。

James在那樣的眼神下總算有點清醒過來，覺得自己一下子沖暈了頭腦的衝動有點好笑（雖然這種事發生在他身上的機率太高，連他也不感到意外了），但對方的退卻的確令他有些懊惱，他說服自己只是想吻一下在對方的髮頂上以示親眶或安慰，並決定一笑置之。

「你肯定是嚐不夠幸褔，才會覺得只是領略到一點點便得落荒而逃。」

Niki難得露出詫異的、彷彿總沒這樣想過的無防備表情。

James Hunt這才終於鼓起勇氣觸碰上對方那帶著扭曲傷疤的額，輕拂過那些短短而卷曲的深色的髮讓其糾纏於指間。Niki這次沒有退開了，就只是站在那裡，讓他安撫他的傷口。

 

到了這刻，James Hunt發現自己無法理解Niki Lauda的事只餘下一件：為何他明明確信自己可以贏過這男人，卻有一種這輩子只會輸給他的預感。那種落差讓想要獲緊勝利的他難以釋懷，更令人覺得胸口空洞。

 

那也是Niki Lauda第一次在James Hunt的身邊找到平靜。

 

※

 

既然一開始是Niki自己先主動去找他的，所以那年聖誕節，當James Hunt拿著禮物出現在他家門前時他不太驚訝，但還是有一秒衝動把門甩上去那張在細雪中笑得好不燦爛的臉。

穿著單薄但顯然一身都是名牌贊助而好看非常的James Hunt手裡拿著一盒送他一家的聖誕禮物──價值不菲可組裝出好幾種繁複賽道的電動小汽車。看著他那張彷彿永遠停留在年輕人時光一般的笑臉，Niki瞪大了眼睛只覺得難以置信。

那時候他已經和太太分居了，但孩子們並沒有安排在那個週末過來探望他，James卻說先把它建起於壁爐前，下次他的孩子們回來看見一定會很高興。而裝飾在客廳裡的聖誕樹上燈泡正眨啊眨的，再加上那個隨意把鞋脫在門前便赤腳盤腿坐下於地毯上拆開該是留待送給主人家禮物、興致勃勃的男人，整個房子裡洋溢著一股幾乎讓Niki Lauda感到毛骨悚然的節日氣氛。

 

可是不用兩個小時，這位不請自來的訪客已經光裸著雙足便躺在他家的地毯上熟睡。

他看著那個即使睡著，腳掌仍然會不自覺地顫動的人。

 

誰都知道，James Hunt是一個可以為了能夠駕駛而放棄一切的男人。而Niki Lauda是一個可以為了一切而放棄駕駛的男人。

 

到底誰贏了？而誰又輸了？

數算不清但他本人卻再也確定不過，他們也許都曾經輸給對方，卻絕對贏過自己。

 

Niki想起那一晚，在酒店的露台上，對方把玩起那打火機就像點亮起讓他凜然的情緒一般；或是他想故意借醉靠過來的暗示。Niki並不是笨蛋，他早知道他們之間那種競爭的張力得在某種場合上爆發，而他們一直將之訴諸於賽場上。但他們早已分道揚鑣了。

 

Niki Lauda難得地覺得這次自己該主動一點了。

 

於是他拿走了對方手裡捉著顏色鮮艷的小汽車，並開始拾起James沒完成的賽道部份，他隨手撿起了組裝指引瞄了一眼，便把它丟開幹脆自己動手起來邊做邊研究，就像過去一樣，他只需親手握起零件，便能敏感地察覺到正確的方向。

 

數個小時轉眼便過去，Niki Lauda一投入下來便一再忘我的習性也和從前一樣，一直到天色昏暗下來也不自覺，只餘下聖誕樹上的光芒閃耀著，他才終於發現自己把任務完成了。

成果就像完成了一項浩大的飛機工程一般讓人滿足，儘管他還是不太滿意小汽車的設計和賽道的角度……好吧只是個玩具他還是不要太認真了（雖然他已經打定主意在下個週末來臨前必須把它修好才會送給孩子們），再看了一下側躺在旁邊背對著他的傢伙，不禁哼了一口氣說：

「別再裝睡了，我已經把賽道建好了。還有為甚麼我一看你就知道你的居心何在？」

 

聞聲，James Hunt才慢吞吞地翻過身來，背著火光地笑問：

「…包括我裝睡想看看你的反應？」

「甚麼反應？倒是你真的由裝睡變成熟睡，整個人都縮成一團往火爐靠去了。」Niki毫不客氣地說穿了他。James只是咧嘴一笑也不怎麼介意，誰叫他就是James Hunt。他眨了眨眼後突然說：

「剛剛還真的給我夢到了從前呢。你還記得嗎？當年你在手術後才六個星期後便復出時，在發佈會上有個不知好歹的記者問了條蠢問題，然後你就扭頭走了。」

「…啊，我記得，他好像質疑我跟妻子的感情會因為我這張臉而改變。」

「我事後替你揍了那蠢蛋啦。把他關在機房內。」

Niki挑了挑眉，彷彿對於他來說是個難得的新聞。可是James卻靜下來了。隔了一陣子才帶著小心翼翼的問：

「…吶，不過，現在的我可以問你同一樣的問題嗎？你可別揍我喔。」

 

這樣一句直白的試探當下便讓Niki傻眼了，雖說他裝不了傻因為他從來不騙自己也不騙別人，可是這傢伙也太會得寸進尺了吧？

 

他瞪著他看。

「…你果然不安好心。」

James露出一臉理所當然：

「我特地在大雪天來找你耶─還帶來了特別版的收藏小汽車──」

Niki卻完全沒興趣，揚起手做出停下來的動作打斷道：

「和你一起太冒險了。你知道我只要風險高於20%就會罷手的。」

「上次你也是這樣說，可是還是下場比賽了。」James固執地說。

「對啊，也換來我一張更美型的臉孔。」Niki翻了翻白眼，至少現在他們可以拿這種事開玩笑了。

「這樣說吧，你在決賽時中途退出的事我終於想通了。」James突然轉掉話題。

「因為我是對的。」Niki接著他說：「那天隨時都會出意外，如果…」

 

James卻打斷了他：「已經沒有如果了，Niki。」

兩人對望。一如既往。除卻這次並沒有雷雨或風暴，他們的內心卻依然風起潮湧。

他們永遠不會知道如果那天Niki比賽到最後會誰勝誰負。

無法挽回的各種意外或未來的可能性。

 

所以James Hunt問──本該是問句，說出口卻無法克制地變成了請求：

 

「這一次就讓我要求你奉陪到底吧。」

「…我保留中途退出的權利。」

 

Niki Lauda在自己的內心再說一遍，他輸給了這個男人，但他絕對贏了自己。

 

 

2013.11.20


End file.
